Bleach-new beginning
by nolifenocares
Summary: Ichigo dies after losing his powers when he dies he soon has more drama with entering the soul reaper academy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N my first story :D Anyway this is after the Aizen buissness. I haven't really thought about where this story is going, but I'm just going to go with it. so yeah, enjoy; maybe have a cookie? Moved this from my wattpad :)**

Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, 18 years of age, brown eyes, orange hair. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you I was dead?

I'm just the average Japanese guy I guess if you exclude: watching my mother being eaten by a hollow when i was nine; secrets being kept from me; being able to see the dead; helping the dead; getting insane powers; losing said insane powers; having everyone pitying me; having my life manipulated by a power crazed man who wanted to become god and after that dying at eighteen. Yep, just the normal Fred, a guy you can find anywhere.

I guess I never was particularly normal, I seem to finally get a moment of peace from this madness and BAM! I get dragged back in again, although this time I don't have a blade almost the size of me. Or friends to back me up. No, I'm in an alley, a few paces behind me there's my dead body. Did I forget to brush my hair this morning? Looming over me is a monstrosity of a hollow, 80 feet tall and stinks like a half decomposed body on a hot day. Sometimes it amazes me how people can't see these things. It's times like this i'm happy I have some knowledge of hollows, if I was an average soul and found this, I wonder how I would react? As well as that I'm lucky that hollow did'nt straigh up eat me, I had no idea it was there. The hollow had only swatted me at the wall a few feet behind where it felt like I fell at terminal velocity after.

I need to think quickly, before I get eaten.

I can run. But not too far, it looks quick, as well as that I could be putting other souls in danger.

I can't negotiate with it, it looks as stupid as a brick...

I can fight but I'm...I'm..weak. I can't fight without my shinigami powers. This isn't some punk picking on me because of my hair. This is a beast, a hollow, fighting upon pure instinct and hunger. But I won't give up! I can't give up! I need to face it head on and abandon my fear. Past the putris stench wafting from it, I can see a mask, and large arms, with long lanky hollow legs. Past the smell it's seemingly a normal hollow. That's it the smell is the only weapon other than its smell, or is it a defence?

This is still useless, how can I attack it?

_"y... ...he.r.?"_ A faded voice seemingly whispered, it was so quiet, is someone else here? What did they say?

_"_Get away it's dangerous" I have to warn whoever it is, I look around there's no none, just my voice reverberating around the alley. Damn I swear I heard someone..Don't say I'm losing it.

With a loud cry the hollow launched forward finally attacking; I was kind of curious how long it was just going to hang around watching. It swung with its arms using them like scythes, ferociously attacking. I, miraculously avoiding the hollow; yet the smell so close is making me nauseous and the energy putting into dodging is exhausting. I'm so sleepy. Yet that thing seems as energetic as a kid who found the energy drink and chocolate stash which has been hidden from them and pigged out.

"Need some help? kid?" Well that would be nice, I don't exactly like being killed then attacked by a frenzied hollow; it's not really what i was planning to do today, I'm happy that my thoughts stayed in my head at that moment. Wait, someones here? Is it the same person as before? No this voice is louder, younger. "I said: need some help kid? Are you deaf or stupid? Maybe you just like play-dates with hollows?" The voice got smaller and footsteps followed.

" Wait! Help" My voice sounds so pathetic, I'm ashamed. But with that the hollow froze before evaporating. Finally. I slumped against the near-by wall, some what relieved.

" That's all you needed to say" In the dark I could see a man slightly taller than me, dark hair and the gleam of a sword. " What's your name?" My name? wait why do I need to think? Must be shock. "well? Maybe you are stupid?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Why didn't you help me before? Where you the one talking to me?" I was now standing, legs shaky "who are you?"

"Well Ichigo, I did help you, did you really think I would walk away and let a soul die?" He has no respect for me using my first name like that, but since when did I have much respect? But he didn't understand me did he, i was talking about the voice before, it must have been someone different. Aswell as that why didn't he tell me his name?

"Now I'm going to send you to a much cooler place, the soul society. You will never be hungry and theres some pretty cool pe-" I can't take his crap, I've seen Rukia trying to be nice to souls before departing them and I've tried to be nice but it makes no difference anyway. They're going to forget, so why not cut the crap and slam the blade into their head? Well not slam...but show no mercy! Wait forget I can't forget everything!

"Don't give me that speech and get that hilt away from my head, nu-uh no konso for me! I'm not losing my memories." I try to move away from him but I can't move back any further. Day light started to edge away the darkness, just how long have we been here for? But I can see his features more clearly now, aqua eyes, shaggy black hair and he looks some-what like me? But over his face is astonishment.

"How do you know all this?" Ah he wants to know how I know all of this about the soul society and i want to know who the arsehole is.

Does it matter?" Let's hope I get a reaction, I'm almost in the mood for an argument, maybe now that I'm dead I should find Renji?

" I guess not. You won't remember anyway." wait he gave up that quickly? "I know that look, I'm not going to pester you into telling me, you have a ridiculous amount of reiatsu. No human should have that much and whatever your business is I don't want anything to do with it." He's being really solemn all of the sudden, wait reiatsu? I lost it, it's gone what is he talking about and why does he want nothing to do with people with high reiatsu? I suppose it's none of my business. Returning to his cheerful attitude he gave a big grin and said "I understand you might not want to lose your memories but you have no choice. If you want to go to the academy and eventually have a good life climbing ranks- which i have faith that you will be able to do, then it's necessary. They can tell ryoka apart from normal souls and kill on sight." With his hands he made a poofing motion. Before grabbing his blade and pressing the hilt to my forehead. Man, that's playing dirty he didn't even warn me!

"I swear I will find you, that was a pathetic trick." A blue glow engulfed my body and I slowly started to sink into the ground. Dread filled me, instead of the normal serene peace. I thrashed my limbs trying to escape the inevitable. The last thing i saw before the blue glow completely engulfed my body was his smug face mocking me- I swear when I found that guy I will kick him in the face...maybe twice. Going between being all serious and smug the nerve!

I guess my next destination is the soul society, to be exact the rukon district. If I remember correctly I've only really been there once and that was to break into the soul society to save Rukia, it was a shame to see people living in a place much worse off compared to squad barracks. Maybe I should ask squad six if I can stay them, surely they will remember me? Or squad thirteen, Rukia's Captain always has seemed to be really nice. I'm not a soul reaper anymore though am I? What if I don't even keep my memories- not everyone does? What if they've already forgotten about me? Maybe I should just live normally for once, by the rules. Just sit back and let the soul society take care of their own bussiness. I think it's fair to deal with their own bussiness, after saving Rukia I should have just stopped there. I didn't need those powers for an ordinary life. Anyway they never really helped me, when I tried to save Orihime they didn't want to help, only Rukia and Renji and the only reason why they sent help is because they needed us to help defeat their enemies. And once they were gone and by powers were gone too they just left me they could have visited to me, couldn't they? So why did they leave me on my own?

Darkness.. is this what it's like when travelling to the rukon district when not travelling through the dangai? It's nice when it's not a race to get out to the other side with all limbs still intact- I remember when Yoruichi got mad with Orihime as she protected us. I never did give her the recognition she deserved.

Am I falling?

Or am I floating?

Where am I?

Who am I?

What is my purpose here?

_"Ichigo...look forward...never...forget..confuse,,remember us"_

That's right I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm in the Rukon district, that was strange, that moment of forgetfulness...but more importantly that voice again..?

The ground beneath me was a dusty, pale brown colour. With splattering of blood. There was broken down houses without doors and only ragged pieces of cloth covering the inside of the one room houses. For some reason my clothes had been exchanged with rags-damn, I liked those clothes! A few people littered the street and there were also a few market places.

"You're new here then kid?" This guy had dirty blonde hair and looked like he could use a good shower and shave. He looked rather slim, with very little muscle although he towered over me by at least 4 inches. "I'll take that wide-puppy eyed starring as a yes then. This is Inuzuri, district 78, you see here kid, we have a total of 320 districts 80 north, 80 south, 80 west and 80 east. The nice areas are the first few districts but out here, see, you can tell the soul reapers want nothing to do with us. They only want the strong. I'll give ya a hint kid, only cause I think you need one with hair that colour. 1. Don't draw any more attention to yourself than you can. 2. drink- food isn't essential unless you have reiatsu 3. If you do over the years get reiatsu eat and attempt to become a soul reaper- I may hate them but the pay is apparently good and there is always food." Wow. Does this guy ever shut up? Wait Rukia and Renji grew up here, I remember a while a go before they left me they were talking about their struggles growing up here and how they tried to make life more equal.

"Thank you, I'm Ichigo K- K- -" Wait he doesn't like soul reapers maybe I shouldn't tell him my name just in case if he's heard of me, I think I'm going to need all the friends I can get here. "Ah it seems as though I can't remember"

"Don't worry about it kid, not many people can remember everything when they have passed on. I'm Hayate. Anyway it's getting dark. Find shelter and don't get eaten; lately we've been getting a few pests" He seems nice, but i'd appreciate it if he didn't keep calling me kid. And if by pests he means hollow? I gave him a quick wave before wandering of to find shelter. I wonder if I'll see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ooh? What's this? A new chapter...well hello there :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters**

I think I should write a book, maybe I will call it "An ex-shinigami's guide to sleeping outside in the after world whilst trying not to get attacked by hollows or people looking for food and water". Yeah, I think that could work. I could have a special chapter on what to do if it rains as well. I wonder what to do now, maybe I should go and get some water? Well if it kills time then why not? These next few hundred years are going to be boring to say the least.

Walking up to the ragged stall, I see small vials of water labelled at 98 soul gems each. I s that the currency here...wait currency. Damn it, I didn't think I would need it; when I first met Rukia she would say to souls before they pass on that the next life is better, where souls won't get hungry and all of that stuff just to calm them down. _Tap, tap, tap. _Whoever that is better stop tapping or else, as I look up I see rugged middle-aged man with slick dark brown hair and sunken black eyes, he looked rather malnourished, he looked rather grumpy too.

"Will you stop that tapping?!" After regaining my composure from almost flipping the stool I daringly looked into his eyes, almost begging for a fight. There has to be some form of entertainment here and I figure this is as close as I'm going to get. For an instant my mind replaced his face with Ikkaku's face, that amused me. I felt a smug smile creep to my face.

"You're ruining business man; scram, unless you're actually going to buy something. If you haven't got the money then get a job and come back then, if you're smart enough to process that." Is he seriously stupid enough to think I'll leave that quickly then he's wrong, in fact he's fuelling me more. "Man stop gawking and move!"

A fist slammed down on the stall, with crumpled blue paper clenched in his fist.

"Two waters." A deep bored voice grumbled. Before picking them up and dragging me by the wrist over to an outskirt of a forest. A grin spread on my face as I realised who it was. Hayate. As we walked down the broken path to the forest he let go of my wrist and shoved the vial of water into my hand, the cool glass increasingly heightening the intense coldness I was feeling. "You can't just go around being a douche and expecting things you want all the time, there's not always going to be someone there looking after you." He was using a tone which a parent uses when a child is being a nuisance and the parent lectures them on how they should act. Although I've always had someone there images of Chad, Rukia and all of my close friends appeared in my mind even my inner hollow. I couldn't kill the Grandfisher or defeat Aizen. As we sat by a tree he took sips from his vial of water. "Don't worry you will soon get used to it, find yourself a job and if you're one of the really lucky people it means that you might be able to enrol to the academy" he sounds so grown up, like Rukia, when I first met her. I suppose souls live longer than they appear. He seems to be in his early twenties yet he could be hundreds of years old for all I know. He's a curious guy really, what I've learnt is that everyone has secrets no matter how they may act.

"Have you got what it takes to enter the soul reaper academy?" I may as well get to know him, a friend who can help me get used to living here may be worthwhile.

**A/N a bit of a short chapter but I'm hoping to upload another chapter relatively soon and develop Hayate and Ichigos friendship as well as learn more about the Rukongai and Hayate as I find that I've been writing quite quick paced without much detail. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was thinking about doing POV's from different perspectives including third person, Ichigo and Hayate, maybe some from the shinigami in the seireitei because some people found it odd being in first person for Ichigo so I will mix it up a bit ****J****I understand people probably won't like Hayate as he is an oc character but I aim to develop him as much as possible! With Ichigo's memories he remembers people a bit, his memories are blurred and the only thing he can remember after the dangai was that he failed in protecting his friends; but some memories are gone, he can remember people from what they did to help him and a few fights, but he's not going to have total memories, for example he can't really remember Zangetsu, only the fact he was a shinigami- I hope to make this more clear in other chapters. A bit of a long A/N. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Hayate paused before a small grin made way to his face "I guess so, kid, why are you taking interest?"

Ichigo had taken a moment, just to think about how to word it, "Well, I guess we're friends now aren't we?" Ichigo took a deep nervous breath, "I understand if you want me to leave".

"Kid, I bet you'll be dead in the next few hours if you did- it seems as though you have very little survival; bets are you will get in one massive fight before running away scared. Anyway, I don't mind having someone tagging around with me again. Although you have to learn how to walk on your own two feet kid, get a job or something 'cause I ain't gonna pick you up when you fall." A piece of grass made a way into his mouth and he was looking into the sky, dirty blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Again?" Ichigo asked, looking at him whilst he began to talk.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you what had happened. It was a few years ago, I was in district 1-the academy was right at the end of district one, right by where the seireitei walls were and still are, my friend and I had just passed our test to enter; we, Mira and I, left before the opening ceremony to all of those who passes, we were going to go just outside the academy gates as Mira had dropped something. She was only a few feet away from me and I was talking to two shinigami who were waiting guard, just in case if any ryoka tried to attack. They were only allowed to attack when a civilian tried to pass through to the academy without reason and protect people on the premises. I remember her smiling face as her red hair fell in front of her face and the dimples which gave her pale skin a younger look; how she taught me how to survive. She was my best friend and was about to live her dream. That was before I lost faith in shinigami." A lone tear rolled down his cheek, to see his composure so broken bothered Ichigo, Hayate was such a chilled guy yet in front of Ichigo he was silently sobbing. "A hollow attacked a few feet away from her, so as I was on premises they protected me, yet her they wouldn't they wouldn't let me get to her. They wouldn't let me save her. How was someone who never fought a hollow before win? The answer was she didn't, kid. It had just started raining and I was screaming her name, yet she was frozen with shock. I will never forget the sound of the hollows howl, although by the time she finally snapped out of it and started to call me to help her it was too late. It mercilessly shredded her to pieces. She had no hope, the only glimmer was when the instructors came out but they still weren't quick enough in front of my very eyes she was torn to shreds and eaten. How can I be a shinigami if I have to become a monster like them, kid? Be a puppet they control, just for a bit extra food?" For a few minutes they sat in silent, Ichigo had barely known the guy yet he had just told him a dark memory.

_li...t...e. _More broken up words Ichigo thought.

"Are you going to become a shinigami? Become the best shinigami possible?"

"I'm considering it. Maybe in a few years, I know she would have wanted it."

*****P.o.v

_Hmm, not long now. I'll show them. I'll show everyone._

Hayates P.o.V

"Kid?"

"Stop calling me kid."

"Strawberry, then?"

"Don't call me strawberry."

"Sunshine?"

"Are you kidding me? What do you want?"

"Well, Sunshine, I've just spilled a sad story of mine, now I want you tell me something in exchange. If you remember, it's not uncommon to remember strong emotional moments." I just want to take my mind of off Mira; in fact I don't even know why I told him. I barely know him. Maybe it will be nice to have a friend here? Mira, I will make a world that you're proud of, even if it kills me.

I could almost see him thinking, looking by his facial expressions it seems as though he remembers a few things, before he started talking. It was a blunt response, but a response none the less "Before I had died my friends left me, after they used me..After I failed" his fists clenched, I fell like he's holding something back, but I probably shouldn't push for details. I understand the pain of being left, left by someone I thought I'd be with forever. That's before I learnt never to let a day's expectations get too high as I will only be let down. I always have been a pessimist haven't I, Mira?

"Any way, I'm hungry. Therefore, I'm going to eat, are you hungry, sunshine?" I may as well offer after all, I'm polite as hell. Ugh, I need to shave, should I stroke my chin or would that just emphasize the fact I need to shave? Meh, I bet I look good anyway.

"I thought souls don't get hungry. Either way, I'm fine without at the moment." Polite when offered food? How odd, I would take up any offer of food..More for me then.

"Wait here Ichigo, I'll be back in ten minutes, I just have a few things to think about." Before I heard his answer, I had already begun to walk away.

Should I enter the shino academy? If I travel no doubt Ichigo will follow, he seems a bit slow when it comes learning about this place like everyone else, but if we travel there he will be in a nicer place when-no, if I enrol. He seems like a nice guy and even though I've only known him for a while I think we can get along. I know there is a memorial for Mira too, I could visit there if enter-visit her. If I become a seated member then someone will have to listen to me, learn that people's lives are more important than orders from the Higher ups. As I pay for the food I chose the guy looked at me, I wonder if he's still pissed with Ichigo from earlier- doesn't mean he has to take it out on me with a killer glare. Jeez. Another thing I would like to do is make the districts a better place, less dangerous, less crime. Hmmph, like I could ever get that much power and even if I could it sounds like it will be difficult to do anyway. Ah Ichigos in my sight now, I'm just going to ask him. Hmm, this doesn't taste like it normally does, well as long as it gives me energy it should be fine.

" Ichigo, I was thinking we should go to district 1, you gave me hope, hope to make shinigami better people-if we go it's will probably take about 3 weeks to get there and the academy enrols new candidates in a month."

"If you want to go then I will. But I have a condition, you get me hair dye." What a strange request Ichigo...

**A/N : hope you enjoyed, it was a bit of a longer chapter as well**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good Christmas and is enjoying the New Year! **

**I love reading the reviews people give me and I'm always happy to receive constructive criticism. I'm now going to really try and start to develop the story as well. Anyway, a new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Here Sunshine, the only colour they had was white. Anyway I'll talk you through the procedure, so listen close." Hayate flicked the label before reading it to Ichigo. "For this product, all you do is run the brush applicator through your hair. Now mixed with our new and improved ingredients which cause the hair to temporarily grow in that colour and quicken the speed of hair growth- hair can be inches longer within the first fifteen minutes. Now have the shocking white hair you have always desired, with three uses and a white eyebrow pencil to match your hair with your eyebrows."

"Isn't that the thing that girls do? Colour in their eyebrows? Here let me see that." Ichigo snatched the box out of Hayate's hand and read the label. His left eye began to twitch. "Be the prettiest soul you can be-this is for women you bastard." Doing his trademark kick in Hayate's face, Ichigo felt a lot more content.

"Well, Sunshine, if you haven't noticed it's a bit difficult to get things around here especially luxuries like that. This is also longer lasting and better value; so next time if you would just accept the gift with a nice smile and a thank you then this wouldn't be necessary!"

"Wait what?" Just as the words left Ichigo's mouth, a swift roundhouse kick in the face sent Ichigo back a few steps.

As Ichigo began applying the hair dye to his hair Hayate leant against a nearby tree before deciding to sit down and "rest his eyes".

**Inside Hayate's head**

_Will I still be able to call him Sunshine? As he will have white hair or should I go back to calling him kid?_

_Snowy? Nah, too much of a pet animal name._

_Shiro? Meh, a bit mainstream._

_Frosty? _

_Chilly? _

_Ghost? Hah the irony._

_Ice cream?_

_I suppose Kid is a good name for him, why didn't I think of that before? To congratulate myself I might have a bit of a nap._

**Third person P.O.V**

As Ichigo finished dying his hair he turned around to see Hayate sleeping. A plan formed in Ichigo's head and not too soon did he put that plan into action. Getting some of the remaining hair dye, Ichigo moved over to Hayate. A mischievous grin plastered on to his face; Ichigo grabbed the hair dye and began running it through Hayate's stubbly beard and eyebrows. In Ichigo's mind he thought of it as the perfect revenge.

Just as Ichigo had finished dying Hayate's beard, he began to stir from his slumber. Ichigo ran back a few steps and watched as his plan was setting into place.

"Is there anywhere I can go to see my hair, make sure it looks alright?"Ichigo asked.

"There is a nearby lake, about twenty minutes away, follow me, kid."

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_Yeah, that will teach him not to kick me. The look on his face will be brilliant he will wish he was as cool as me and start calling me sensei. _

_As we got to the lake Hayate looks in to the lake. From behind I see him stroke his beard; was that a drop I heard, he turned around and I saw a tear dribble of his face- did he just cry into the lake? Although as quickly as I saw him cry, I saw him erupt into a wave of anger. A vein showing from Hayate's forehead and, his now long white eyebrows, drooped down touching his cheek. His beard instead of stubble it was starting to become a proper beard; he looks a bit like Santa. If he could show his anger by being on fire he would off. _

"You did this to me. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't drown you right here right now...kid."

"It was just a bit of revenge."

"Revenge my arse, kid. My beautiful face, my beautiful stubble. You will pay!" _Nope, no I won't. Wait what's he picking up? Is that a twig? More like a log. I began to run as fast as my legs would take me, in fear of the log wielding-Santa-maniac. _Maybe revenge wasn't such a good idea, considering now my life is in possible danger.

_After Hayate had finally calmed down (and bashed me a few times). We sat by the lake and as I peered into the water, I coloured in my eyebrows-maybe I should dye them? On second thought I've seen Hayates and would much prefer to colour them in. My hair had grown longer and shaggier, the back of my hair falling around my neck (_**A/N: the hairstyle Ichigo had when he battled Aizen)**_. It's strange having white hair, it's rather sinister looking._

**Third person**

Hayate sniggered and mumbled " You look fine Rapunzel, no need to keep messing around with your hair. Anyway we should leave soon it looks like it's going to rain and anyways I need to trim my eyebrows and beard-I think I should eat soon as well. I don't live too far away; we may as well pack up a bit of food and water so tomorrow we can start to head towards the Shino academy, sound like a plan?"

"Who the hell are you calling Rapunzel, Santa?" Ichigo yelled.

As Hayate stood up he looked down on Ichigo and said "you, you're Rapunzel." Trying to be cool, just didn't suit his current look.

At Hayate's house

Hayate's house couldn't be considered a house, more of a shed. There are holes in the ceiling and the entrance lead to a blanket, a pillow and a wooden crate. The door's a simple rag hiding the contents of what's in there. It was surprising no one had taken whatever was in the box.

Hayate opened the box which contained a worn down bag and put the contents of the box in the bag. A few sealed vials of water, some biscuits and a couple of pieces of bread. "This isn't going to last a week let alone 3. I have some money which will have to pay for whatever else we need, I guess" Hayate muttered to himself. Once Hayate had finished packing for the trip, he got a pair of scissors out and begun to trim his eyebrows; after the eyebrows he started to trim his beard while quietly singing about how his beautiful beard will be back to normal and how he will avenge his beard. As well as how he will convert Ichigo to one day having a gorgeous beard.

Meanwhile Ichigo was hit with a sudden wave of fatigue. "I'm going to sleep." Ichigo stated rather bluntly; Hayate however didn't care, being more bothered with his face. _Maybe he should use a mirror_, Ichigo thought before going to sleep, whilst listening to the rain outside.

**Ichigo's "dream"**

Ichigo couldn't see anything, all he could hear was the sound of rain. "_So the King is tryin' ta look like me, huh? A king tryin' ta look like the horse? Ignoring us all this time. And being so damn polite to that dude over there. I should kill him, I should be king!" A cackle soon followed. Before Ichigo was out of the darkness._

**A/N There another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed it. It's kind of weird to write in Ichigo and Hayate's P.O.V but in some cases I think it makes more sense to write in one of their P.O.V especially when they're thinking. I didn't mean do write that much about Hayates beard but I just went with it...I guess it's character development?**

**Hopefully I will update in the not too far future :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Updates might start being slower now, blame it on school reading and anime watching. Anyway, just a heads up, there will probably be a few more OC's but not too many it will quite quickly go back to original Bleach characters, I find it difficult to write with OC'S for example with Hayate I only remember he has a beard..oops?**

**Anyway feel free to PM me if you have any questions (I'm more likely to answer as it's easier to use than replying to the reviews)**

**Anyway on with the show..writing..fanfiction. Yeah I'll just write now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

It was a week ago since they begun to walk to the Shino academy. A week since Ichigo had that dream. Of course when Hayate asked him what was wrong Ichigo got defensive, suspecting it was just a dream. But to Ichigo, it was more than that, he recognised the voice-he feared it, yet had no idea why. But since that dream Ichigo had became hungrier, much to Hayate's annoyance. Hayate would say "that's my food buy your own, you don't need it," or "Kid, you're such a kid relying on me". Sleeping rough wasn't an issue for them, what was, was when it rained. That gave Ichigo an excuse to argue with Hayate about who had the extra blankets.

At the moment Hayate and Ichigo were walking down the path of district 33, after managing to cut time. As a man travelling to district 40 gave them a ride on their horse and carriage a few days before setting them a couple of day's a head schedule. It was a drastic change to where they were before yet still not exactly luxury...By far, but at least here there are pharmacies, which is good considering the amount of fights Ichigo and Hayate get into trying to help people stop getting attacked by bandits.

A roar ripped through the sky, startling them both. Screams of locals echoed throughout district.

"A hollow?" Hayate asked, taken back by its sudden appearance.

"It doesn't sound too far away; we have to stop it before it hurts someone!" Ichigo yelled at Hayate.

"That's nice and all but we can't fight it, were not shinigami!"

" we don't have time for this, I'm going!" Ichigo had began running to the sound.

_Well_, Hayate thought_, I guess I'm going back on what I said and will end up helping him. _Before running after Ichigo.

The streets were now empty as the locals hid, hoping for their lives to be spared. A massive hollow lumbered over Ichigo and Hayate, in both of their minds they were both laughing. For this hollow, even considering its hugeness, was ridiculous. The hollow had a dark purple body and around its legs its body flared out making it look as though it was wearing a skirt, its head however looked like a demonic bunny rabbit. Yes, a demonic bunny rabbit. Its head seemed too small for its body and its yellow and black eyed sparkled. Most of all instead of the normal white mask it had baby pink streaks running down it. Yep nothing intimidating about it. Except it being a hollow.

"Were fighting a rabbit, kid, is this a joke? Hayate asked, looking at Ichigo for a rational answer, whilst temporarily turning his back to the hollow. " I think so, Ichigo replied, whilst holding his sides-trying not to cry from laughter.

As soon as Ichigo, said that the bunny leapt into the sky, letting out a mighty roar, before diving headfirst towards Ichigo and Hayate. The bunny's ears began spinning rapidly anti-clockwise. Ichigo tackled Hayate out of the way.

"Thanks, kid, damn rabbit caught me of guard"

"No problem, but maybe you should call me sensei as a thank you?"

"No thanks kid I'd rather be made into rabbit food."

Ichigo glared at him "Call me sensei!"

"Kid, Hayate replied, "we don't have time for this, in case you've forgotten there is a killer bunny trying to eat us." Their foreheads were pressed together and between them imaginary electric formed.

The killer rabbit once again tried to attack, yet this time completely missing Hayate and Ichigo. Instead heading towards a young girl, who looked about eight-although in the soul society that could mean she's older than his dad; the little girl had pale blue hair and yellow eyes, her tears trickling down her cheeks.

As Hayate noticed the child he ran over to her. _I'm not letting another person die in front of me, _he thought. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were filled with energy. His scruffy hair flew behind him; everything almost seemed in slow motion. Just as Hayate got there he shielded the child with his body, and was, for a moment, astounded by his speed and relief he made it in time yet filled with dread for the inevitable impact of the hollows hit, which would happen any moment. Moment's later-impact! Hayate went flying into the nearest building (which wasn't so near at all). From afar Ichigo saw Hayate slouched and limp like a lifeless doll- a lifeless Hayate doll. Hayate was covered in cuts and bruises but most worryingly blood trickled down his head.

"Hayate!" Ichigo screamed. A small whimper was heard, it was the child he saved. For the moment the hollow had left Hayate and was slowly, almost mockingly heading towards the child. "Run!" The child got to her feet, Ichigo wanted to help her but felt paralyzed, she began to run but tripped over. She began sobbing. It broke Ichigo's heart; he couldn't let this child die. Thoughts rushed through Ichigo's mind of the possible ways to save her.

"Hey! Chappy! Hay" Over here! Look at me!" Ichigo frantically waved his arms in the air trying to lure the hollow away from the child, when he finally had the hollows attention, Ichigo started to run. He wanted to get that thing as far away as possible- far away from the locals, far away from the child... Far away from Hayate. _Was Hayate still alive? No way could he be dead! _Ichigo reassured himself.

Ichigo ran to the forest, densely populated with trees. He got the hollow away, but that was as about as far as Ichigo's plan had gone. Whilst getting mildly anxious about the fact the bunny was taking fully sized trees down with ease.

_"__Ichigo..Ichigo..listen to me" _It was that voice again, that same one he heard in his head before he was killed.

"It's you again..right?" Ichigo couldn't mask his voice from the shock, this was the first time he had heard the familiar voice make sense. "...Old Man, why can't I remember your name?"

"_Only you can answer that Ichigo_."

Now the hollow was near, so near Ichigo could almost feel its breath down his back. _If I had helped the kid, Hayate would be safe. If hadn't have suggested to kill the hollow I would never be in this situation-all I wanted to do was to protect. And I can't! I'm weak! _Ichigo thought, _I never used to be like this, what happened? _

_"__You became a mere piece of nothing king. A weakling."_

"Weakling, huh?"

Ichgio turned around to face the bunny rabbit of doom. "Who are you calling Chappy?" It bellowed, it's voice didn't exactly suit its appearance. You could say it wasn't a very happy bunny.

"You I'm calling you Chappy!" Ichigo ran up to it and tried throwing a punch. Only to be swatted away. In Ichigo's mind he kept chanting "_I'm not going down without a fight. I'm not weak!"_

Ichigo took a shaky breath and momentarily had difficulties to stand up. But when he stood up he was quick to attempt a flying kick. It turned out the rabbit could shoot lasers from its eyes. What kind of rabbit does that? Ichigo only found out about the lasers adter an attempt to rip of its mask.

"Maybe I should call you Chappy? Can't stand huh? I should just finish you off." The rabbit put its foot on Ichigo's back and started crushing Ichigo into the ground. The air was being crushed out of Ichigo, his vision being invaded by black splodges. As Ichigo faded out of consciousness he heard a conversation. Two familiar voices.

"_How pathetic, defeated by a mere hollow, such a weak king."_

_"__I am ashamed."_

_"__Let me take over, at least then we won't die."_

_"__As much as I hate to say it, go, save us and I will save Ichigo."_

_"__Heh, I'm gonna have some fun!" _A cackle followed turning Ichigo's blood cold.

Moments passed before the darkness crumbled away. Leaving a landscape, was it the sky or the buildings the wrong way around?

A familiar man walked towards Ichigo. His cloak swayed behind him, multi-coloured sun glasses covering his eyes and long wavy brown hair. "_Ichigo_," He began in a deep monotone voice, _"the way you're acting is unforgiveable. Although, I understand, it must have been difficult losing your strength and never visited by your friends." Wow thanks for putting it nicely, _Ichigo thought. "_But if you keep relying on others you will no longer be able to protect the ones you care for and thus you will only get them hurt. Ichigo, someone else is fighting your battle. Fighting to become King. Now face him, show your strength. _

**"****Outside of Ichigo's inner world"**

A mask was quickly forming over Ichigo's face, running down his face and shoulders. On his face three red stripes ran down the left side of his mask. On top of his head two full sized horns. It wasn't too long before most of the trees around them were gone and no birds could be heard. A howl left "Ichigo's" mouth. In return, a reply from the rabbit hollow.

"Who would have thought you would be hiding this then?"

"Ichigo" ran towards the hollow and viciously slashed the rabbits mask in two. This reiatsu must have been a strong beacon because in moments many more hollows appeared. Curious. Hungry.

**"****Back in Ichigo's inner world"**

The cloaked man stepped aside a step, behind him an almost carbon copy of Ichigo. If Ichigo looked dead. If Ichigo had the eyes of a hollow.

"_Nostalgic, huh? King_" A wide smirk covered the look a like's, making him look like a psychotic killer from a film.

He was holding a zanpaktuo, his zanpaktuo-wait- no the colours, they're the wrong way around . The cloaked man gave Ichigo a simple Katana, which had a red woven handle, a simple hilt and average looking blade.

"_Prove your worth Ichigo and remember you never forgot my name."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've had a bit of a writer's block but yeah stuff happens. Anyway, Hollow Ichigo we will nickname him Shiro- yes I know it's not exactly imaginative but I can't really think of a name. So, Scarease has helped a lot with getting a couple of oc's and yes there isn't going to be masses of oc's. Anyway enjoy :)**

As soon as Ichigo grasped the blade of the katana, the Ichigo replica pounced towards Ichigo like a wild beast which finally had an opportunity to strike. On the defence, Ichigo gritted his teeth; his left leg taking a step back to keep himself balanced.

"Do you know just how much shit we have to put up with...king?" _That voice_, more vague memories, Ichigo felt a sense of déjà vu. It clicked in ichigo's head; _I've fought this guy before. It feels so familiar, just how could I forget? _All these thoughts, they were holding Ichigo up from the fight.

The hollowed Ichigo, Shiro, took advantage of Ichigos mind being far away. Using shunpo, Shiro had taken a swift few steps away from his opposition, before leaping into the air and catching Ichigo off gaurd. A shrill laugh, with the echo of multiple voices slipped through Shiros mouth- almost like a child's laugh when they see someone fall over there chair, but with more brutality and malice behind it. Shiro was so engrossed with the battle he, hadn't realised he even let out a laugh. Lifting the katana above his head, Ichigo protected himself.

After a one sided struggle, Ichigo mustered the strength to throw Shiro off, letting out a small war cry. Attempting to attack, Ichigo sprinted over to the hollow and lunged, viciously slashing his blade aiming to strike across the torso.

"You're slow. You're rusty. How can we have let you be your king for so long? ******* is trying to sharpen your blade, yet you refuse to listen king." Another high speed attack- only just did Ichigo avoid the attack, his clothing had a minor rip and barely a graze. Ichigo attempted to hold the blade. It ripped through his calloused hands like a scorching knife through butter. To Ichigo that was a very familiar move gone wrong.

"King, I'm going to make you wish you had been sent through the gates of hell. We helped you all this time, gave you a trusty horse to lean against. You're nothing but a piece of shit on the sole of a rich guy's shoe. You're absolute shit king! Pathetic." What would otherwise seem to be an irritated message it was conveyed in such a way it seemed as though there was a tone of...amusement?

Ichigo glanced to his left only to see that the cloaked man couldn't even look at him. Ichigo felt ashamed, _just how much have they done for me? Will I ever know? Will I ever be able to repay them, for what they've done for me? It doesn't matter anyway, for now I need to defeat this guy, I can't lose...I want to see...I just want to see her again. _

"What are your names? Both of you stop with these mind games!" Ichigo yelled, _I've been dragged to this place, which I seem to recognise- like I've been here before. I have I know I have. I then have this guy who wants me to call his name and remember him. Then that psycho in front of me is trying to cut me to pieces and keeps referring to us as king and horse. So sorry mind, if I'm a bit grouchy. Give me some punks to beat up and let out some built up anger. _Ichigo still kept referring to his thoughts in the fight; this was going to get him killed eventually.

"Don't get distracted king" As Shiro said that, the large blade pierced through Ichigo, straight through his stomach, sticky blood seeping out of his wound in a puddle of crimson. Still in shock Ichigo lifted his hands to hist stomach to feel the warmth of his blood. Slowly looking down in disbelief before looking up to see the eager grin of the person responsible of his battle wound.

"You're getting soft king" Aimlessly swinging the blade in front of him, Ichigo desperately tried to hit Shiro.

"I will never give up!"

"Good, now Ichigo, instead of trying to convince yourself, convince me. Take a step forward, take control and show that mere horse your resolve. The cloaked man was now directly looking at Ichigo. Fire burning in his eyes, gently covered by his sun glasses, yet almost an urgent plea in his voice. _Why so urgent?_ Ichigo couldn't help but wonder.

Outside

The blood which hadn't scabbed over already trickled down Hayates face. Hayates eyes slowly began to open with much strength needed. _A mother and daughter? Their likeness is uncanny, _Hayate contemplated, his thoughts still slightly boggled from the hit. That child, I'm certain that's the one I helped. Cold fingers touched his face, easing the hair away from his face a cool damp sponge blotting the blood away. Hayate couldn't help but wince from the pain.

"Where's Ichigo?" Words slurred and vision blurry, he stumbled to his feet; determined to help his friend as much as possible.

Back to Ichigo

Again Shiro mercilessly strikes Ichigo, sinking the large blade straight into his shoulder. Immense pain spread throughout his body, a weak cry left Ichigos mouth. Dusky orbs filling Ichigos vision. Shiro began swinging the blade around himself, holding it by the bandage attached to the end.

"Too late." Taking steps away from Ichigo, after arrogantly turning his back away from Ichigo. "We all know who deserves to be king". Ichigo looked over to the cloaked man.

"Yeah and that's me." Taking a shaky breath Ichigo barely managed to speak, "Getsuga tensho..."

Before impact Shiro only just manages to inspect the blade and see that the colours have reverted back to how it was like when Ichigo wielded the weapon. _How did I know those words? I guess it just seemed so natural. _Ichigo now had a bit more time to think. A crest of obsidian black and blood red swing around Shiro in a way a twister would twist, shredding parts of his pale skin. A cloud of debris concealing one another.

"You think that will stop me?" Standing there, clothes slightly torn and minor scratches littered Shiros skin creating a contrast. Slightly out of breath and shock made apparent on both of their faces. Before Shiro had time to regain his battle momentum and attack, Ichigo leapt in for a final attack and Ichigos simple katana prevailed sinking into a lung.

"******** what did you do o that getsuga ten-" The fight was over and Ichigo's almost carbon copy had faded away before being able to finish his last sentence.

"Ichigo" By now Ichigo was propped up against his katana for support. "You have yet to say my name. Have you really forgotten?" Ichigo kept looking where Shiro had disappeared. " Fear not it will be a while before he completely regenerates, you will not be obliged to fight again until that time has come. Remember, for now there are some things you have forgotten which may be for the best, but that does not mean you should have forgotten my name."

Darkness

Where has everything gone?

_Some of my memories have been forgotten; I thought I had all of my memories, albeit fuzzy._ Ichigos mind was really beginning to irritate him.

"Oi sleeping beauty, wake up!" _Hayate? I'm back._ Ichigo was glad to be back, surprisingly with no wounds. "Anyway whilst you were sleeping, someone had taken care of the hollow. I only saw a glimpse of them though. You're lucky they were around otherwise you would have been eaten...stupid kid"

**A/N : So unfortunately the ending was a bit rushed but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I bring to you another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Ryuk belongs to Scarease**

The wind whistled through the trees, the sound of rustling leaves and chirping choruses sung by the local birds soon again filled the forest, almost as though a hollow had never even attacked.

_Ichigo, everything happens for a reason-sometimes you just need to find that reason. You aren't lost. _

_More cryptic messages huh? Just like before, anyway who said I'm lost?_

_Ichigo, I'm part of you, I know you as well as I know myself._

_Well, anyway, I will wait for the right reason to listen to your cryptic messages about reasons...for reasons. How do you like that for dramatic speeches? _

_Is it because I left that you've become sassier?_

_Dude, I'm not sassy._

"Kid, you're staring into space again." Since the hollow attack, which had taken only the day before, both Hayate and Ichigo have been deep in thought. "Kid, I know this is embarrassing, but you know when I got that head injury after courageously saving that child's life? Well...I kind of forgot your name. "

_Look at that Hayate_, Ichigo thought_, rubbing the back of his head and acting like he was big hero. Wait a minute! _Forgetting Hayates presence Ichigo punched his hand in a downwards motion._ Is this what he meant by "everything happens for a reason?" I could have a fresh start. I can pretend I was never part of this whole war. I won't be obligated to do as many life threatening missions. I will help the seireitei in a different way. But even so, will I be able to protect my friends? Lately I've been pathetic... Everyone may find out anyway, find out that I hold a grudge, find out I resent them, and find out that I've become so weak. Are they really my friends though? They abandoned me, even after how much I've done for them, even after I partially lost some of my memories. They didn't even spare me a minute of their time, it's not exactly like they're mortal and have minimal time to live. And yet, do I still have the urge to protect them? Am I still willing to put my life on the line for them? Hell yeah!_

_"_Haven't forgotten your name have you kid?"

_Name_

_Name_

_Name_

_Name_

_Name_

"Keigo," _What did I just call myself? I had no other name in my head, this better have a reason!_ Ichigo bitterly thought to himself. "Jeez, you fan girl to me all night about our mysterious saviour, yet you can't even remember my name. As penalty you must call me sensei!"

"Well kid, I think if I call you sensei you must call me the overlord of all beards and everything beautiful."

Ichigo burst into laughter before quickly rejecting the idea. Ichigo had really felt as though he made a good friend recently, although becoming lonely without Chad- the one who never abandoned him.

To Ichigo, Hayate explained how he couldn't sleep the night before and found out from one of the locals that nearby was a shortcut of how to get to the Shino academy faster. Although, Hayate kept secret from Ichigo his anxiety to get there, after all what happened to Mira...Yet, Hayate sensed that Ichigo was a bit anxious to go too, but Ichigo being Ichigo had not yet shared why.

"So how long will it take to get there, Santa?" Ichigo innocently asked. That made Hayate extremely solemn, after all the hollow attack had taken his mind of off Ichigo dying his beard white-which had cause Hayate to be in a weak mental state. Or has Ichigo liked to call it, post-traumatic beard disorder. In response to Ichigos question Hayate grunted and lifted four fingers.

"What's all the commotion over there?" Hayate asked, pointing to a rather rundown tavern. Without answering they both walked over there. Entering the doors they see a crowd of locals, bears in hand and singing merry tunes.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Ichigo had tried to be nice and attempt to ask what was happening but when a class of beer soon hurtled across the room and try and hit Ichigos face he snapped.

"What do you want, Snowy?" A slurred voice returned the whole tavern silent. Not going to answer then?" At that point a small ginger man jumped from the table and aimed at Ichigo with his small fists.

"You want to fight then leprechaun?" Ichigo attempted to kick his face but the leprechaun was agile, although in his drunken state, no match for Ichigo as, Ichigo had already rested a punch on the small mans nose. This caused a ruckus, everyone began to fight, Hayate grabbed a glass and took a swig of the bear inside it before smashing it down on a nearby persons head.

"And now, what everyone's been waiting for Shadow of Death!" Cheers went mad and bras went flying towards a man, standing in the arena. The man had short black hair and was fairly tanned yet cuts and bruises adorned his body, sweat covering his shirtless body, wolf whistles heard from girls stripping down. A pungent smell of beer, smoke and sweat filling the air. "Travelled from the south district 79, weighing 250 pounds with a height of 5'8; this man has won every match he has fought in so far. 347 matches in a row. Let me hear you cheer for Ryuk." Girls swooned and men yelling you better win me these next bets buddy were cheered. "Does anyone dare to fight this man?"

"I, 17th seat of the 6th squad, will challenge this man." OO's and AAH's were heard before everyone stifled into laughter. Confused, he walked into the arena.

"There's something familiar about this Ryuk guy..." Hayate mumbled to himself. Ryuk directly looked at Ichigo and Hayate staring at them before listening to the ruled of this match.

"The rules, no blades, no biting, no kido, if I declare this match as over it's over"

With that, the squad 6 member and Ryuk began to battle, fists colliding to one another's face, Ryuk brought his leg up for a swift kick only to be countered by being dodged and a swift kick to the stomach. The seated member smirked only to look up at Ryuks blank expression which shown no sign of pain. Ryuk turned him around so he was directly standing behind him before wrapping as arms around his opponents waist pulling them closer.

"Dude? What the hell are you doing"

A chorus of finish him replaying in the background.

That chorus will soon be a dull echo.

His feet were lifted off of the floor, where Ryuk fell back, only for the opponent t fall on his shoulders/upper back. Ryuk mercilessly lifted him up. The crowd grew louder. Ryuk threw him backwards, Ryuk hadn't even flinched; arms still wrapped around his disorientated opponent Ryuk rolled him over so he was lying down face first, while still holding him Ryuk effortlessly got to his feet before repeating once more. After the second German Suplex he was lifted off the floor, facing Ryuk and bombarded with many teeth crunching punches-blood splattering everywhere. When his opponent was weak and tired Ryuk snapped his right arm backwards, a loud crunch sending the crowd quiet- that hadn't lasted long before the commentator started screaming about how that was the best German suplex he had ever seen. Ryuk kept a blank face and walked over to the commentator and grabbed his earnings along with a loaf of bread.

Ryuk was about to walk out before the leprechaun, bent on revenge, shouted out: "Snowy over there said you're a pussy, mate, beat the crap out of him." All eyes turned towards Ichigo, _fucking leprechaun. _

"Fee is 450."

"I haven't got that."

"I'll pay for him." _I swear I'll kill that leprechaun, even if it kills me. _

Bets rolled in, every single one of them against Ichigo; in the corner Hayate was laughing to himself. Ichigo walked up to the pit, where the other guy had just been chucked of the floor.

"You heard the rules"

In an instant Ichigos face was smashed to the floor, warm blood trickling down his nose, the roar of the crowd becoming distant. Ryuk stepped away, allowing for Ichigo to stand up, Ichigo wiped the blood from his face; swiftly a kick almost made impact to his stomach yet Ichigo dodged with superhuman speeds. Catching Ryuk of guard, Ichigo judo flipped him, one Tatsuki's favourite moves.

From outside the tavern a high pitch scream cut through the cheers like a warm knife through butter. A gang of men walked through the doors all looking like cowboys.

"Y'all going to give me your money or the girly gets it." A cool blade was pressed up against a young woman's throat, a trickle of blood invading its cleanliness. With that the cowboy with the hostage walked out the tavern, I'm ten minutes away to the north. Another fight started, whilst in the pit, Ichigo and Ryuk were a bit in shock.

"Hey, Ryuk!" One of the cowboys shouted, throwing a glass of blue beer at Ichigo. With that, Ichigo rather ungracefully fell unconscious, hitting the floor with a thud. The brawl of the cowboys and drunkards carried on; becoming obvious that the drunkard would win. The cowboys fled, fled to where they agreed for the ransom, a cloaked man ran out of the doors quickly following them, Hayate barely had time to realise and ran out of the door.

The cloaked man had seemingly disappeared to Hayate, but for the moment that was the least of his concern; Hayate followed the directions given to them. Ten minutes north. _Did that include the time it would take to run? _Sprinting towards the vague directions, it seemed as though the world was going by in a blur. Sweat ran down Hayate's forehead, thoughts filled with the urge to save the hostage.

A man, dressed in an obsidian black, stereotypical grim reaper cloak stood above 4 cowboys. Blood puddle out of their limp bodies quickly. _They're dead. He killed them._ _His blade is drenched in blood. Will I be next? _These thoughts panicked Hayate.

The last cowboy, dressed like a western sheriff had a stubby blade pulled to the hostage's throat, declaring: "I am of noble blood, these peasant basically belong to me. They're pets-tools even. Although you are strong, you can work for me. Just give me the goddamn money or this bitch gets it."

"You're corrupt. Drowning in your own power." With that his zanpakuto drove into the sheriffs body, missing the hostage.

"Ah you've finally woken up, Kid." Hayate was looking over Ichigo who was lying down. They were left in a cave, drops of cool water dripping down around them.

"What happened, all I remember is a glass hurtling towards me. It better not have been that leprechaun."

"Actually it was a mistake, it was supposed to hit Ryuk-you were just in the way."

"What happened to the woman?"

"Saved, it was that hooded man I saw, the same one who I saw with you when that hollow attacked. He killed them all, when I tried to talk to him, he disappeared like a ghost. Ironic in the soul society, huh?" Hayate was acting different, quieter-_I guess people would act different if they see a bunch of people killed by the one Hayate thought saved us_.

"Look, I want to carry on with the journey, the sooner were away from the higher numbered districts the more relaxed I fell about getting to the Shino academy." Ichigo steadily got to his feat and left the entrance of the cave, Hayate following behind at a more relaxed pace.

"Kid?" Ichigo turned back to look at Hayate, "You're different you know? I've known people for years, decades even, before you. Yet you're the first one I've ever told about Mira...and yet I told you so quickly."

Ichigo's expression had a scowl firmly planted on it, before he walked over toward Hayate and put his hand on Hayate's shoulder, he was only a couple of inches taller than himself. "Hayate? Is this where you tell me you love me?"

"How funny, I'm trying to be serious here. " Hayate turned away, he was embarrassed letting out his feeling like that and with Ichigo's reaction he almost had a blush. Ichigo removed his hand and began walking in front again, leaving Hayate behind. The sun was beaming and Ichigo looked up to see birds flying around in the sky and a few lone clouds.

"Do you really swing that way?"

"Wait, what? Hell no!"

"Ah, making senpai blush!" Now Hayate was chuckling and Ichigo was strongly denying it. Before realisation showed on Ichigo's face at what Hayate had just called him.

"You called me sensei finally!" _The next target is to get Ishida to call me senpai, and then head captain Yamamoto, _a cheeky smile plastered on Ichigo's face with that thought_. World domination next, who said I don't have big ambitions?_

Out of nowhere Ichigo bought a notepad and mimicked Rukia's bunnies. "Everyone dies." A dead bunny in a golden spotlight shown. "Death is inevitable." Now he drew a graveyard with floating bunny ghosts, one saying Rukia style drawings suck! "My poetry rules." Darkness came close to Ichigo, a mischievous gold twinkle in his eyes. Roses from out of nowhere was being thrown had Ichigo and women were giving him trophies.

A faint echo of kid, brought Ichigo out of his day dream, "Not kid, senpai."

"I think you've been day dreaming you've been looking at the sky for a few minutes now. You even almost stepped on a kitten. I called that kitten Gary."

"Tell me more about that four day journey."

"It's called the walk of shini."

"The walk of shini."

"well done kid, you can repeat me. It's the walk of death. Anyway this walk can kill you, it drains your reiatsu constantly and you cannot eat or drink. It's a true initiation of if you have what it takes to join the shino academy. It's a guarantee to enter the academy if you're successful. It should automatically send you to the head masters office too. Anyway follow me now, kid."

"It sounds safer than going through the districts and a lot less effort too."

"Although there is a rumour that hollows show up there. You're not scared are you kid, because I won't be there if you crap yourself."

"Haha, the same could be said for you. It takes a lot more than that to scare me." A single feather drifted between Hayate and Ichigo; drifting at the winds mercy. "Where do I sign up?"

"Look in front of you kid."

_Ichigo, is your resolve strong enough to face what may lie ahead?_

_Goes without saying doesn't it?_

_Be prepared._

In front of Ichigo and Hayate a tunnel, coloured with rotating baby blue and pure white. Hayate and Ichigo began to simultaneously read the sing aloud. "Caution for all you budding souls who dare to enter, this will ultimately determine your fate-whether that be death or becoming something great. This will not only test your physical strength but your resolve. Each candidate will face something directly suited to them. Face forward for there will be no return. The only return will be death. Hayate and Ichigo both looked at each other before bursting out into laughter, finding it amusing and a warning a person may hear in a low budget horror movie.

"What's that underneath?" Asked Hayate.

"Names. These people prevailed against their fears and will forever be great:

Sousuke Aizen

Miyako Shiba

Renji Abarai

Mary Anne

Kuchiki Rukia

Hitsugaya Toshiro"

Ichigo took another step closer to the sign, which had an old-fashioned rustic look to it. Running a knife down it, Ichigo received a questioning look from Hayate, before Hayate looked at the sign only to discover there was no scratch on it.

"Underneath it's signed by Head captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Urahara Kisuke." Hayate read out, in Ichgio's head he swore about the old hat and clogs and how this wasn't exactly going to be easy.

"Those two are renowned captains; you know what, I will give you a little information about the spirit vortex or walk of shini, if you would like? Their heads quickly snapped to the right to see an old wrinkled man, with only half of this teeth shown through a manic grin (the remainder of his teeth were rather revolting as they were black with rot.)

"Oh yeah? Why should we listen to you?" Ichigo retaliated, grumpy with a headache and in disbelief that the old geezer has any useful information.

"Mary Anne was my daughter." _Was? _"After she travelled with...An...Err," his voice had a tone of uncertainty, to prompt his thoughts he scratched his head," Rukia and Renji. She came back here and told me what it was like. I may have gone slightly senile but I still remember the 64 years ago like it was just yesterday."

64 Years prior

"Papa," A young girl with honey blonde hair and large green eyes, wearing the red and white uniform of the shino academy girl's uniform, ran towards a man who looked only to be in his mid-forties with all his teeth. "I'm so sorry that I left without telling you."

"All that matters is that you're safe Mary Anne. So what was the tunnel like?"

"Scary, but I face my fears!" Her fists were tightly clenched and a proud look adorned her face.

"C'mon don't spare any of the details Anny."

"Well it's a bit difficult to remember, I was separated from Renji and Rukia; after the initial fear I can't remember too much except from desperation. " The man pulled his daughter into a hug.

"What happened after?"

"After we made it out of the tunnel, we all met up again-alive. We were in the head masters office where we had to put on these special reiatsu determining bracelets. They accurately find out how strong we are. Rukia was put into the second and Renji and I were put into the first class. Although I also had special extra classes for people with a lot of potential, and who managed to get there by going through the walk of shini. Apparently, almost every year theres no one attending those classes. I will be on my own. It will be worth it as it won't be everyday-it just means I have the best possible education!"

Present

"You said was? What happened to her, old man? In fact why are you even telling me this?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"Because, I don't want you to end up like she did." Ichigo and Hayate simultaneously raised an eyebrow. "Central 46, the original members, saw her as a threat and...Ordered her execution." Tears dribbled down the old man's face, meanwhile both their fists clenched.

"I'm going to become a soul reaper and Hayate too; we're going to make sure no more innocent people die. We're going to make sure no more innocent families suffer!" With that both Hayate and Ichigo jumped into the tunnel, only to be followed by a cloaked figure.

**A/N: The longest chapter I've done yet, didn't intend for it to be this long-just got a bit carried away. I hope you enjoyed. I also hope my first proper introduction of Ryuk is approved of by Scarease :)**


End file.
